


Dr. Light Lecter

by phenoex



Category: Death Note, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Death Note - Freeform, Hannibal - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Ravenstag, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoex/pseuds/phenoex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami and his family have lived in Baltimore for about twelve years. Light is the aspiring student,bored out of his mind. When a mysterious notebook comes into Light's possession it starts setting Light's mind racing,and thinking dark thoughts.</p>
<p>L is a consulting detective living in Wolftrap Virginia. When a new killer nicknamed the Chesapeake Ripper starts committing unique crimes,L becomes intrigued. </p>
<p>With this mix,what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the readers of this fic,please enjoy.

Light Yagami sat in his desk staring out a window. He was top of his class,top of his school and top of the city. He currently had straight A's and could obtain a full ride scholarship to any college he wanted.

And he was bored out of his mind.

Light wished for a challenge to the point he thought he might die without one. Light looked back at his desk and added shading to a part of his perfect sketch of a cut open human heart. The only challenge he had all day. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something fall outside. Light looked. There was now a notebook,lying in the grass. The bell rang,letting everyone out of class. Light calmly gathered his things and headed outside.

The notebook was still there when Light approached the grass. He picked up the notebook and read the cover.

"Death Note?" Light chuckled. "What a joke." Light remembered that one of his notebookswas almost full,so he placed the Death Note into his backpack. Light started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had school. However I have just finished midterms and can start updating again

Light walked through the door of his house. His mother excitedly bounded up to him and gave him a hug.

"So?" She said, holding out her hands. Light was at first confused.

"Oh, you want the test scores?" He said. Light pulled an envelope out of his backpack. She opened it and looked at the paper inside with a joyous expression on her face. 

"Wow!" Straight A's again Light. We should celebrate with one of your fancy dinners!" His mother said. Light hugged her.

 

"I have to go study first." Light said as he headed up to his room. He closed the door behind him and threw his backpack onto the chair. Light sighed. To him it was just another boring day at school, he always got straight A's, so he didn't see the point in celebrating every time. Light chuckled to himself. He knew why, it was his excellent cooking skills they were after. Light saw his recipe box sitting on his desk, his pride and joy. Besides drawing complicated anatomy sketches, cooking was something Light considered a "challenge". It wasn't hard like the drawing was, but it kept him paying attention. Then Light remembered the notebook. he grabbed it out of his backpack and sat in his desk chair. 

"A Death Note huh? I wonder what all this is about." Light said to himself. he opened it and saw writing on the inside cover. He read what it said aloud. 

"How to Use: The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Light almost laughed. This was such a simple prank someone was trying to play. He flipped through the notebook and saw that it was all blank.

"Hmm, well it IS blank. I wonder though." Light thought out loud as he turned on the miniature television he had on his desk. Some news story was on. There was a hostage situation at the bank. The news flashed their name and pictures on the screen. Light chuckled to himself as he looked at what he wrote down: 

Bob Richards and Jareth Brooks  
Cannibalism   
10:30 pm 

Light tossed the notebook onto his desk and glanced at his watch. it was 10:26. Light watched as the minutes passed. Then when it hit 10:30, nothing happened. Light chuckled again. 

"I knew it was a fake, there is now way-" 

"We have movement!" A news reporter said. Light turned back to the television. He saw people streaming out of the bank, and swat officers running in. Light was gripping the edge of his seat in anticipation. 

"we have confirmation, the suspects are dead! it appears they both started to rip out each other"s throats!" The reporter said. Light growled slightly. It was hard to tell if his test had worked or not if the reporters didn't know all of the facts. To see if this notebook really worked, he would have to see it in person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers are flexed, dinners are cooked. This is going to be quite a ride.
> 
> Sorry it is so short, but I wanted to upload it now. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Light heard commotion downstairs.

 

"Dad must be home." Light said. He stashed the notebook in a desk drawer and picked a recipe card out of his box. He went downstairs.

"well Light, I hear you aced another test today." His father said. Light's father was Jack Crawford, head of his own department of the FBI. He had moved the family when his job transferred him here. Light wondered if he could use his father's connections to his advantage if the Death Note turned out to be real.

"Are you cooking tonight Light?" His father asked. Light nodded and showed him the recipe card. His father scratched his head.

"Some of this stuff could be a bit of a drive to get to. I'll be back in an hour." He said, putting down his briefcase and taking off his tie. he went into the living room and changed his shoes. then he left. Light went back up to his room and lay on his bed. He was dying to know if the notebook was real. He thought about hacking into his fathers computer to see what they had on the case, but Light didn't want to waste that kind of time. He wanted instant results, something he could only get in person.


	4. Chapter 4

Light heard his father come back home an hour later. Light went back to the living room. His father handed him the bag of ingredients and Light walked into the kitchen. His family gathered in front of the television as he cooked, but much to Light's annoyance, they would come in, one at a time and watch him. Normally, Light enjoyed showing off his skills to others, hence why in his schools art show they had an entire wall devoted to Light's works, in particular his anatomy drawings. However Light knew that his family just hungry. The fact that they always insisted that he cook bugged him because they didn't appreciate his talent, just the food that came out of it.

After he had served his family and finished his homework, Light thought of the notebook again. He heard his family go to bed and the house got quiet. Light looked out his window and listened for a while. The thought wasn't going away, he needed to try the notebook. He quietly slipped on a black hoodie and went outside. once he was sure that no one was going to get up, Light walked to a comic book store, a place he usually went to clear his head. Because the thought of murder was bad, right? He thought. He looked through a stack of comics on a nearby shelf. The he heard commotion coming in from outside. Two teens walked into the store and started to harass another. 

"So, how about giving us that dollar of yours?" One of them said. 

"No way man, this is all the money I have!" The victim pleaded.

"This is all the money you HAD." The other teen pointed out as he stuck out his hand. The victim seemed afraid, and handed over the cash. Light saw all of this through the reflection in the window. No, I can't just start killing people for being a-holes. There would just be too many, plus I don't think I could narrow that category down. Light reasoned. It was then he saw what he had been looking for.

Three men were harassing a girl. Light knew all of them.Former classmates whose lives had spiraled out of control. Light pulled out the notebook and began writting their names down. there was little traffic, but Light wrote the cause of death for all three as a car crash. Then he waited.

"Come on, let us show you just how manly we are!" The men taunted. they were so busy focusing on the woman that none of them saw the cars coming. All three of the men were crushed between two cars. Light rushed out of the comic book store. He ran to a dark alley and threw up. 

"It works, the Death Note works... I just killed three people...what do I do?" Light panicked. "But... I saved that woman, I could save countless others... Should I continue? I wonder what my dad would think. Wait, what do I care what my dad thinks? I can live my own life now! A new era has begun!" Light ranted. He whiped his mouth and walked back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Light sat in class the next day, again staring out the window. Everyone else was unusually quiet. If Light had cared to pay attention, he would have noticed. The teacher stood at the front of the class. He raised a hand and waited until everyone else was paying attention. Light turned to face him.

"I'm sure you all have heard by now. There was a fatal car wreck involving two members of this school." Light was suddenly very interested. 

"I have been told that the counceling office is open to anyone that feels like they need it." The teacher finished. He then sat down at his desk and graded papers. Some of the students got up and left the room. Light got out some paper and began to draw. However, his mind was spinning, so he grabbed his things and left. When he walked into the hallway, he spotted a crowd gathered at one end. He walked over to see what they were doing. A memorial had been set up for the car wreck victims. Light looked at the picture and heaved a sigh of relief. The pictures were of two different people. 

"That is the most horrid coincedence on the planet." Light muttered to himself.

"It really is..." Someone else said. Light rolled his eyes and walked outside. 

"I better be more careful in the future." Light thought.

 

Later in the evening,Light ate dinner with his family. His father was speaking about the bank robbery from the other day.

"What about it?" Light asked. 

"Something seemed off about it. Why would they suddenly turn on each other?" He said. Light shrugged as he finished chewing.

"Some people are just crazy dad." Light offered.

"No, something seemed off about it. I mean I can't do anything, the case was closed, but something about it seems like I should remember it." Jack said. Light glanced at his father. He had hoped that his new "hobby" would go unnoticed. Now I really have to be careful. He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
